Lily L Potter et la prophétie
by Angeleye502
Summary: Lily entre maintenant en deuxième année, elle en sait déjà plus sur son passé mais veut aller plus loin dans ses recherches, cependant c'est le futur qui sonnera à sa porte, sous la forme d'une prophétie.. Tome 2, suite de "Lily L. Potter et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard".
1. Chapitre 1 : En gare

Ce matin là, la gare de King's Cross semblait beaucoup plus fréquentée que d'habitude. Des familles surtout, avec des enfants et adolescents et des chariots sur lesquels trônait ça et là un hibou, une chouette ou un crapaud.

-Regarde maman ! disait un petit garçon, je suis sûre qu'ils vont dans la même école que moi !

La femme ne répondit pas, elle semblait décontenancée, comme si elle redécouvrait la gare.

-De quelle voie part le train ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant, qui tirait derrière lui une grande valise verte

-9 ¾

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, allez montre moi ce billet

Elle prit l'objet que lui tendit le garçon et s'arrêta en voyant qu'il disait vrai.

-Misère, on ne va jamais pouvoir partir !

Elle s'arrêta juste devant le pilier séparant les voies 9 et 10 et regarda sa montre, qui lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes pour trouver la voie.

-Bonjour Madame, l'interpella soudain un homme d'une quarantaine d'années portant des lunettes d'un autre siècle, puis-je vous aider ?

Je cherche la voie 9 3/4 tenta-t-elle sans réel espoir

-Ah d'accord, suivez-moi, donc. James tu passes en premier !

Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille se dirigea vers le pilier et, avant même que la femme ne puisse réagir, il disparut. L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers la barrière en faisant signe de le suivre puis le jeune garçon suivi les deux autres enfants de la famille : une fillette rousse et un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs de son père.

-Harry ! cria une femme qui sortait de la foule. Ron et moi attendons depuis des siècles !

-Excuse nous, James avait perdu son hibou, dit le père. Les quatre adultes se mirent à parler de choses auxquelles la nouvelle venue ne comprenait rien, quand soudain l'homme qui l'avait guidée sembla se souvenir d'elle.

-Ah oui excusez moi, vous devez-être bien perdue ici, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas la première de vos surprises mais puisque nous n'avons guère le temps de tout vous expliquer, je laisserais à votre fils l'honneur de vous en apprendre plus, quand lui-même en saura plus.

Il sembla chercher des yeux ses enfants, mais aucun n'était visible, ni même la fille de son couple d'amis, seul leur fils était resté.

-Hugo veut tu bien retrouver ta sœur et tes cousins, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il au jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. Et amène donc, euh, comment t'appelles tu garçon ? dit-il en se tournant vers le petit

-Elijah, monsieur.

-Bien, Elijah, dis aurevoir à ta maman et suis Hugo, il te guidera.

Guère enchanté, le dénommé Hugo salua sa mère tandis que son père soulevait la malle qui lui servait de valise. Quant au petit Elijah, il serra fort sa mère avant de trainer sa valise avec lui vers l'inconnu.

-Ah, voilà ma famille, dit Hugo en regardant à la fenêtre d'un compartiment, le troisième depuis leur entrée dans le train.

-Ah salut Hugo, commença une jeune fille aux cheveux roux noués en une tresse à l'arrière de sa tête. Tu viens avec nous finalement ?

-Non je vais avec des première année, ceux dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Mais papa m'a dit de te trouver pour te confier un nouveau, il est paumé.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Elijah.

-Elijah Quinn, annonça-t-il timidement

-Salut, moi c'est Rose, Rose Weasley. A plus Hugo !

Le garçon s'en alla et Elijah se trouva seul avec les inconnus, le garçon blond lui proposa de ranger sa valise et il lui tendit tandis que Rose plaisantais en disant qu'elle n'allait pas le mordre et qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Il prit donc la seule place restante, à côté du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était passé en second à la barrière.

-Albus, se présenta-t-il. Le blond c'est Scorpius, la blonde c'est Annily et la petite c'est ma sœur, Lily.

-Je suis pas petite, rétorqua l'interessée, vexée. Tu entres en première année toi, non ? adressa-t-elle ensuite au nouveau venu.

-Oui je crois, et vous ?

-Tu crois ? Moi j'entre en deuxième année avec Annily et eux en quatrième année.

-Il y a combien d'années au juste ?

-7 en tout, mais seules 5 sont vraiment obligatoires, répondit Albus

-Ceci dit, il est très déconseillé de partir avant la septième, rétorqua Rose d'un ton autoritaire, tout en fusillant le brun du regard.

-Pourquoi as-tu un hibou ? dit Elijah pour calmer la tension, ayant aperçu beaucoup de ces animaux dans la gare

-Oh ils transportent les lettres, le mien s'appelle Ernest.

Albus pouffa discrètement, bien que pas assez pour éviter le regard noir de sa sœur.

-Il est très gentil, ajouta-t-elle

-Et pourquoi es-tu la seule à en avoir ? Les autres utilisent le service postal ?

-Non non, lui répondit Rose, mais on peut emprunter des hiboux ou des chouettes à l'école pour le courrier.

-Ou dans une poste sorcière, ajouta Scorpius, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Elijah.

-Moi je voudrais un chat comme animal de compagnie, ajouta Rose, mais ma mère a souffert de la perte du sien et ne veut pas que j'en aie un pour le moment. On peut aussi amener d'autres animaux, tu sais.

-Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il

-Crapaux, souris, je connais même quelqu'un qui a un lézard.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que le train avait quitté Londres et le compartiment avait déjà accueilli de nombreux visiteurs, principalement des membres de la famille mais aussi des jumeaux et un jeune garçon nommé Simon. Elijah avait quitté le compartiment après une heure de voyage, laissant sa place à Simon tandis que lui-même rejoignait les jumeaux, qui avaient promi de tout lui raconter sur Poudlard puisque ses premiers interlocuteurs avaient plus déblatéré sur leurs vacances qu'autre chose.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Répartition (1)

Lily était toute excitée à l'idée d'emprunter pour la première fois les diligences amenant les élèves à Poudlard dès la deuxième année. Elle se sentait grande, elle se sentait puissante. Elle savait d'ores et déjà pourquoi elle ne verrait aucune monture devant les diligences, elle s'imaginait déjà tout depuis que Rose lui avait raconté les plus précis détails. Elle avait même déjà prévu d'être seulement avec Annily et Simon dans la diligence, compte tenu de la place réduite, Albus, Scorpius et Rose en prenant une autre à trois. C'est pourquoi quand le train s'arrêta elle regarda à peine la foule des première année qui avançait faiblement vers Hagrid, dont deux de ses cousins faisaient partie.

-C'était pas drôle, Rose, dit-elle à sa cousine en voyant la première diligence

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Les sombrals, si tant est que ce nom ne soit pas une plaisanterie aussi, ils ne sont pas invisibles, tu t'es moquée de moi.

-Lily je te jure qu'aucun de nous ne les voit.

Elle vérifia en scrutant les visages d'Albus, Rose et Scorpius. Albus et Rose étaient à la fois effrayés et déboussolés tandis que Scorpius avait l'air gêné. Il ne tarda pas à révéler pourquoi.

-Moi je les vois, dit-il d'un ton faible, mais j'ai vu la mort alors c'est normal..

Albus et Rose se retournèrent vers leur ami, horrifiés, et Lily se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Se doutant de la colère qui s'abattrait vite sur son ami elle préféra esquiver leur discussion d'un « J'ai peut être de meilleurs yeux que vous » sur un ton plaisantin, avant de monter dans une diligence avec ses deux amis, cachant son stress sous des faux sourires.

-Eh je peux venir avec vous ? les interpella un garçon de leur âge, portant l'uniforme de Serpentard.

-Vas y monte, l'invita Lily.

-Moi c'est Simon, et toi ? commença son ami

-Oliver, Oliver Harris. Je suis en deuxième année.

-Nous aussi, s'exclama Lily, moi c'est Lily et elle c'est Annily.

Oliver regarda les deux jeunes filles et leur dit :

-C'est assez rare que des Gryffondors acceptent un Serpentard.

-Pff c'est vieux ces machins, on en a rien à faire nous, ce n'était qu'une querelle entre nos ancètres, je ne vois pas l'interêt de perpétuer cette tradition inutile.

Le garçon sourit et commença alors une discussion légère tournant autour des cours, des professeurs et des vancances, faisant presque oublier les sombrals, les petits cousins qui allaient être répartis et l'annonce presque certaine de nouvelles mesures au sein de l'école, dûes à la nouvelle directrice. Alors que les diligences franchissaient le portail, flanqué de statues représentant des sangliers ailés, Lily commença à s'inquièter pour son cousin Hugo, qui devait être terrorisé à cette heure ci.

Lily était à la table des Gryffondor avec Annily, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Gabriela et une amie de cette dernière nommée Summer. Elle avait laissé à sa droite un peu de place pour Hugo et Louis, au cas où ils viendraient à Gryffondor. Elle eut l'impression que les nouveaux mettaient des heures à arriver, mais enfin un rang d'enfants entra dans la pièce, la plupart trempés ou juste mouillés. La directrice se leva et commença à parler :

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Avant de commencer la répartition je tiens à vous présenter vos nouveaux camarades venus des Etats-Unis, qui seront admis en deuxième année grâce à notre programme d'échange avec l'école Witchwards. Ils seront répartis comme les autres par le choixpeau.

Elle désigna deux garçons, si secs qu'ils avaient dû éviter la barque, puis se tourna vers les nouveaux élèves, apeurés pour la plupart, et expliqua :

-Quand j'appelerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, il vous dira dans quelle maison vous passerez les 7 prochaines années. Votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille tout au long de votre scolarité. Elles sont au nombre de 4 : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Lorsque le nom de votre maison sera annoncée, les élèves de votre maison se lèveront et vous pourrez aller les rejoindre. Bien, maintenant commençons. BONES, Amélie !

Une petite fille, qui semblait n'avoir même pas 10 ans, s'avança vers le tabouret et fit tomber le chapeau sur sa petite tête.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça-t-il après une brève réflexion.

La table à la nappe jaune et noire siffla pour accueillir la petite fille, qui avança avec fierté vers eux.

Boot, Lucy, fut envoyée à Serpentard sous les cris enthousiastes de ses deux grands frères, en troisième et cinquième année, eux aussi à Serpentard. Brocklehurst, Erin, fut ensuite envoyée à Gryffondor avec son frère Seth, en troisième année sous les applaudissements de toute la table et de son autre frère à Serdaigle, Finn. Nahia Chang fut envoyée à Serdaigle puis Robyn Cornfoot à Serpentard et vint le tour du petit Colin Crivey, deuxième du nom, qui fit réagir quelques têtes, surtout à la table des professeurs. Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, et accueilli par Simon, que Lily vit discuter avec lui, tandis que William Davis était envoyé à Serpentard. Lily fut interrompue de sa vision quand Summer, qui était à sa table, présenta la petite fille qui avançait vers le tabouret comme sa petite sœur, Sadie. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et quand celle-ci fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Summer expliqua qu'elle s'en doutait, au vu de la personnalité de la petite fille. Elle continua à parler de sa sœur tandis que le petit Finch-Fletchey, Arthur, était envoyé à Poufsouffle avec sa sœur Hannah, que Rose connaissait bien.

-On était ensemble en Métamorphose avec Hannah, elle me parlait souvent de son frère, ils sont très proches, raconta Rose

-Ah oui c'est la blonde aux yeux noisette qui était devant nous en Méta ? demanda Albus

-Oui c'est ça.

Finnigan, Thomas, fut ensuite envoyé à Serdaigle avant que le premier élève américain se fasse répartir. Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle sous les acclamations puis il y eut un nouveau serpentard. La petite Lucy Gaunt fut ensuite envoyée à Gryffondor, sous les acclamations très bruyantes de ses 5 frères et sœurs, dispersés sur les différentes tables, faible échantillon de sa très grande famille. Tandis que les murmures s'étendaient dans la salle, la directrice demanda le calme et Lily remarqua deux fillettes brunes, la main dans la main, aux cheveux très semblables mais aux visages différents. –GRANGER, Lison !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Répartition (2)

La plus fine s'avança et fut répartie à Poufsouffle, et tandis que Lily se demandait où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom elle fut renseignée par Rose.

-Granger, c'est le nom de ma mère !

Les Weasley regardèrent la deuxième petite, Soline Granger, être répartie dans la même maison, tout en se posant de nombreuses questions. Il y eut un autre garçon envoyé à Poufsouffle et deux autres à Serdaigle pendant que la famille s'interrogeait. Mais quand il y eut un Gryffondor ils s'arrêtèrent pour se lever et applaudir. Le garçon, nommé Riley, alla s'asseoir près de James et Léa, qui formaient un couple depuis le mois de juillet. Il y eut ensuite Kardali, Neela, qui fut envoyée chez les Gryffondor et qui s'assit près de Lily. La petite fille avait l'air si perdue que Lily préféra l'accueillir joyeusement plutôt que de réclamer la place. La suivante à être répartie fut la petite Léonie Londubat, que Lily connaissait bien puisqu'elle était la fille du parrain d'Albus, aussi professeur de Botanique et directeur de Serdaigle. Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor et prit place entre Lily et Neela.

-C'est trop cool que je sois avec toi Lily, hein ? Tu me guideras, hein ?

-Bien sûr Léonie, sans problèmes.

Un nouveau Gryffondor du nom de Charlie Lufkin rejoignit la table puis il y eut un élève réparti à Serdaigle et de nouveau un Gryffondor du nom d'Elias Narrow, un né-moldu dont le frère et la sœur ainés étaient à Serdaigle en septième et cinquième année, qui s'assit à côté de Scorpius. Vint ensuite le nom de Genna Ollivander, cinquième des six enfants Ollivander, dont deux étaient encore à Poudlard, fut répartie à Poufsouffle avec son frère, tandis que sa sœur était à Serpentard. Il y eut ensuite encore un garçon du nom de Michael à Poufsouffle puis une Serdaigle et une Serpentard.

-Eh Lily regarde c'est le petit qui est venu dans le train avec nous, souffla Annily à son amie

En effet le petit Elijah avançait timidement vers le tabouret, il n'était que peu muillé et était très bien coiffé, ses cheveux bruns n'affichaient pas une seule biquette, un seul cheveu de travers, Lily se dit même qu'il avait dû utiliser la magie en regardant ses frères, James ayant toujours l'air d'avoir été coiffé par un pétard et Albus, bien plus soigneux et avec des cheveux lisses, avait simplement des imperfections, ceci n'étant rien par rapport à la coupe de Scorpius, que personne n'osait critiquer parmi ses amis, son père le faisant déjà assez.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Lily applaudit le petit, espérant que Simon le guiderait et en effet celui-ci faisait un signe au jeune garçon.

-Cette fille là était avec moi dans le train, indiqua Neela tandis qu'une certaine Mia Rivers était appelée, elle est super sympa, j'espère qu'elle viendra à Gryffondor avec moi.

-On ne choisit pas, on verra bien.

-Si moi j'ai demandé à ne pas aller à Poufsouffle et il m'a écoutée

-Pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'étaient ceux qui se font toujours marcher sur les pieds.

-Qui a dit ça ? s'énerva Lily

-La fille là bas, à côté du petit roux, elle m'a dit s'appeler Georgia.

-C'est faux, toutes les maisons sont équivalentes, quoiqu'on dise. Il y a une haine entre Gryffondors et Serpentards qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps mais moi je n'y participe pas.

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau après une assez longue réflexion

-Dommage, murmura Neela tandis que les bleu et bronze applaudissaient.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu la verra dans au moins deux matières, indiqua Lily

-Cool

Il y eut vite un nouveau Gryffondor du nom de Daniel puis un Poufsouffle et Lily remarqua l'angoisse d'Hugo, qui était habituellement si discret et qui se retrouvait contre son gré sur le devant de la scène. Il était apparemment rassuré par Louis, qui semblait beaucoup plus grand qu'Hugo alors qu'il n'avait que 4 mois de plus. Ses cheveux d'un blond deviant vers le chatain et ses yeux bleus complétaient la forte différence physique avec son cousin, roux aux yeux marrons.

-Tiens une autre Lily, commenta Albus, qui suivait la répartition.

En effet une certaine Lily Sykes venait d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle. Thickey, Bastien, vint ensuite aggrandir les rangs de Gryffondor, se plaçant à côté d'Elias. Lily se dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de place pour Hugo et Louis tandis que le nouveau venu saluait d'un air déçu ses sœurs, assises un peu plus loin, à la table des Serdaigle. Une nouvelle élève fut répartie à Serpentard puis la jeune Tugwood, Ava vint rejoindre les rangs des sang et or, à côté de sa sœur Ella, tandis que son frère, de l'année de Lily, lui adressait un signe depuis la table de Serdaigle, qu'un certain Logan Turpin rejoignit avant que l'appel fatidique résonna.

-WEASLEY, Hugo !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Répartition (3)

Le frère de Rose, petit pour son âge, s'approcha du tabouret très timidement, le visage si rouge que ses cheveux paraissaient ternes à côté. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et ferma les yeux, tandis que tous les Weasley présents attendaient sa répartition, à l'exception certainement de Dominique, qui discutait avec sa voisine sans se soucier ni de son cousin ni même de son frère qui serait le suivant.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria-t-il après une réflexion qui sembla très longue.

Le petit Hugo décrocha un sourire et s'avança vers sa nouvelle maison, tandis que les Weasley à Gryffondor semblaient déçus. Il n'alla même pas s'asseoir près de Dominique, connaissant l'accueil qu'elle lui aurait réservé et pris place à côté du petit Ben Harper, qui avait été réparti quelques instants plus tôt.

-Weasley, Louis !

Le choixpeau prit peu de temps avant d'annoncer « SERPENTARD ! », moins de temps qu'il fallut à Louis pour comprendre et aux serpentards pour commencer timidement à applaudir, tandis que les autres Weasley semblaient estomaqués, même Dominique tourna la tête.

-Un Weasley à Serpentard ?

Les murmures de ce type parcouraient la salle tandis que l'élève suivant était appelé, et quand le petit Williams, Connor, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, la table rouge et or mit un peu plus de temps que pour les autres nouveaux à applaudir le garçon, venu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Xao, Kun fut ensuite envoyé à Serpentard ainsi que les deux filles qui suivirent, Georgia Zabini et Harriet Zeller, la première étant celle qui avait influencé Neela. La directrice se leva et commença à parler :

-Maintenant que chacun a trouvé sa place, je vais prendre quelques instants de votre attention pour vous donner les recommandations qui s'imposent en ce début d'année. Premièrement je vous rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, ce qui est très compréhensible de sa dangerosité. Deuxièmement il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs de l'école ou de lancer un sort qui puisse porter préjudice à un autre élève. Je rappelle aussi aux première année qu'il vous est interdit de posséder votre propre balai. Vous trouverez également la liste des objets interdits et le règlement de l'école avec vos emplois du temps demain matin. Je vous rappelle également que le petit-déjeuner est servi entre 7 et 9h, le repas du midi entre 11h30 et 13h30 et le repas du soir entre 19h et 20h45.

Les estomacs affamés de Lily et de ses amis se remplirent légèremment des quelques bonbons qui avaient survécu au trajet jusqu'à Poudlard tandis que la directrice continuait son discours.

-Ensuite, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous devez assister à tous vos cours sans exception, un manquement étant passible d'un samedi entier de colle et d'interdiction de Quidditch durant un mois, vous voilà prévenus. Quelquesoit votre niveau d'étude, je vous conseille de travailler dès maintenant. Je n'exige pas des notes extraordinaires mais un « Acceptable » est le minimum et toute note inférieure fera l'objet de rattrapages, les modalités vous seront détaillées dans le règlement de l'école.

Quelques voix se levèrent, la faim rendant les élèves encore plus agacés. Elles furent tues par un regard noir de la directrice, qui poursuivit.

-Passons aux réjouissances maintenant : cette année vous aurez le droit à deux bals, auxquels toute l'école pourra participer. Le premier sera organisé le soir d'Halloween et le déguisement sera de rigueur, faisant l'objet d'un concours en début de soirée.

Des exclamations de joie éclatèrent et ce n'était pourtant pas fini

-Vous aurez un second bal au printemps, au cours duquel il y aura une élection de roi et reine.

Malgré l'incompréhension, de nouvelles exclamations éclatèrent dans la salle et c'est avec le sourire que la directrice continua :

-Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Cette année les élèves à partir de la deuxième année auront par semaine un cours de langue vivante au choix entre français et espagnol, qui remplacera une heure d'histoire de la Magie, cette matière changeant de forme pour augmenter votre autonomie, avec l'accord de votre professeure, Mlle Coolidge. Vous accueillerez donc cette année le professeur Gabrielle Delacour pour les cours de français et le professeur Luigi Montiano pour les cours d'espagnol, et le professeur Ernie MacMillan pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Mr Potter étant retourné au sein du département des Aurors. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé l'année dernière il y aura un championnat de Quidditch entre les écoles européennes cette année, notre premier match sera en décembre. Contrairement à ce que je vous avais alors dit, l'équipe ne sera accessible qu'aux élèves nés avant le 1er juin 2007, cependant les élèves nés entre le 1er janvier et le 31 mai 2007 pourront se présenter aux sélections, la priorité étant donnée auux élèves ayant déjà participé aux coupes des quatre maisons. Les sélections se feront dimanche prochain pour l'équipe de l'école et le dimanche suivant pour les équipes des différentes maisons.

Il y eut de nombreux bruits, des discussions, des commentaires mais la directrice n'ayant toujours pas fini, elle fit taire l'assemblée.

-Des week-ends seront organisés à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves dès la deuxième année, si ils ont une autorisation signée des parents, cependant ce droit sera supprimé en cas de comportement répréhensible ou à partir de 5 notes inférieures à la moyenne dans les deux mois qui précèdent. Il y aura également des tournois comme l'année dernière pour ceux qui le désirent et les clubs seront toujours ouverts. Si vous avez des questions je serais disponible dans mon bureau, sur rendez-vous auprès d'un de vos professeurs ou sur lettre déposée à la gargouille de mon bureau. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Elle se rassit et des mets de toute sorte apparurent sur les tables, régalant les élèves à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après le diner les élèves chantèrent l'hymne de l'école puis montèrent aux dortoirs. Sur le chemin Lily, Annily et le trio répondirent aux nombreuses questions de Neela, qui était née-moldue et aux quelques questions de Léonie sur l'école.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Petit-déjeuner en famille

Le lendemain matin, les Weasley de Gryffondor et Annily vinrent petit-déjeuner à 7h30, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille, pour pouvoir discuter.

-J'ai écrit à ma mère pour lui expliquer, commença Rose une fois que tous furent présents, je lui ai demandé si elle savait pour les petites Granger.

-Tu l'as déjà envoyée où tu veux que Ernest s'en occupe ? proposa Lily

Elle entendit un petit rire de son frère James, qui avait pris un certain plaisir à critiquer le nom du petit hibou de Lily, vite interrompu par un regard assassin des deux cousines aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Je veux bien, merci. Je lui ai écrit aussi qu'Hugo était à Poufsouffle, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera quand même très fière, elle.

Rose avait insisté sur la dernière syllabe suite au monologue de James sur le fait que le choixpeau était sénile et qu'Hugo méritait d'être re-réparti à Gryffondor.

-Et pour Louis ? demanda Annily, qui avait bien perçu la tension autour de la répartition du jeune blond.

-Tu sais Serpentard est une maison comme les autres, c'est juste qu'il est le premier Weasley à y aller alors ça choque un peu mais ça ira très bien, répondit Lily

-Je m'en doutais un peu, Louis est différent, ajouta Rose

-Il verra ça avec ses parents, c'est pas à nous de gérer ça, ajouta Albus.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite en discutant légèremment, rejoints par Léonie et Neela, qui semblaient déjà former un beau duo. Elles s'étaient aussi rapprochées des autres filles du dortoir mais ces dernières déjeunaient avec leurs familles pour le moment. S'ensuit une explication détaillée et enthousiaste du Quidditch, amenant les jeunes élèves à parler de l'équipe de l'école.

-Vous voulez y participer ? demanda Léonie

-Pas Albus et moi. On forme une super équipe de batteurs et on pourrait vraiment gagner la coupe avec une bonne équipe, en plus les meilleurs élèves des autres équipes vont sûrement vouloir participer à l'équipe, ce qui augmentera nos chances, expliqua James

-Dis donc James, je ne te savais pas si stratège, s'étonna Rose

-Je suis capitaine cette année et je vais tout faire pour faire gagner Gryffondor, l'année dernière on était deuxièmes derrière Poufsouffle et l'année d'avant Poufsouffle avait déjà gagné, continua James.

-Vous parlez toujours de Quidditch en mangeant ? demanda Hugo, qui venait d'arriver et longeait le banc pour se trouver une place, à côté de Léonie.

-Tu sais bien que tu es à la table des fans, Hugo, le prévint Rose

-Quelqu'un sait quand le club d'échecs ouvre ?

-Ce soir après les cours, répondit James, comme tous les clubs. Mais si ça t'interresse on peut monter faire une partie dès qu'on aura les emplois du temps. Normalement ils devraient arriver à 8h.

-Merci James, avec grand plaisir, répondit le jeune garçon

-Quelqu'un pour l'équipe de Poudlard ? demanda Annily avec curiosité

Chacun dit qu'il ne se présenterait pas et James ajouta que sa copine Léa resterait elle aussi fidèle à Gryffondor, la discussion tourna ensuite sur des questions de stratégie et Hugo resta concentré sur son porridge tandis que les petites nouvelles buvaient les paroles des plus âgés. Les emplois du temps arrivèrent à l'heure prévue, libérant Hugo de son ennui.

-Cool on commence à 10h30 aujourd'hui, s'exclama Hugo. On aura bien le temps pour ue partie d'échecs !

-C'est normal, c'est parceque c'est la rentrée, pour nous donner plus de temps pour se préparer au premier cours, indiqua Albus

-On commence avec Métamorphose nous, Lily ! On sera avec Simon, en plus.

Lily sourit et continua à examiner son emploi du temps, les cours consécutifs de Sortilèges et Métamorphose lui promettaient une bonne dose de devoirs en début de semaine mais il y avait aussi des points positifs, comme l'absence de cours double en commun avec les Serpentards, qui agaçaient souvent Lily mais les points négatifs lui semblaient plus nombreux, comme le cours double de potions qu'elle aurait tous les mercredis après-midi avec les Poufsouffle et la présence d'un cours en début d'après-midi le jeudi alors que c'était le jour du cours d'Astronomie. Heureusement, les langues ne commençant qu'en octobre, Lily n'aurait cours qu'à 10h30 le jeudi jusque là. Ceci dit, ce n'était rien par rapport aux emplois du temps encombrés des 4è et 6è année, eux n'avaient pas même une demi après-midi de libre avant les cours d'Astronomie et certains cours étaient même en dehors des horaires classiques de cours. Après cette découverte les jeunes élèves quittèrent la table pour retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hugo les y rejoignant après être allé chercher ses pièces d'échecs, seule Rose s'éclipsa pour aller envoyer la lettre destinée à sa mère.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sélections

Ce dimanche là tous les Weasley et leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour assister aux sélections pour l'équipe de Poudlard, c'était surtout leur première réunion depuis la rentrée, les différentes horaires de chacun limitant beaucoup les échanges aux repas. Les premiers à arriver furent Lily, James, accompagné de sa copine Léa, Scorpius et Albus. James et Albus se taquinèrent autant qu'à l'habitude tandis que les deux spectateurs riaient, l'une plus habituée que l'autre. Rose les rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard avec Molly et Lucy. En effet elle s'était retrouvée avec Molly dans la seule option qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Albus et Scorpius et même si il n'y avait eu pour l'instant qu'un cours, Rose en avait bien profité pour se rapprocher de ses derrière Rose arriva Fred, avec son ami Jules, avec qui il partageait le fait d'avoir une famille nombreuse, bien que dans le cas de Fred c'était des cousins alors que dans celui de Jules c'étaient des frères et sœurs. Les deux amis entreprirent vite de mêler les personnes déjà présentes à leur conversation, qui continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Louis, accompagné d'un élève de son année nommé William et de deux autres plus âgés, dont le garçon avec qui Lily avait fait le voyage en diligence au début de l'année et un autre qui se présenta comme Alfie Roberts. A ce moment la plupart des personnes présentes se dirent que le petit Louis était bien plus sociable qu'il n'y paraisait. La vérité était que la timidité du jeune garçon venait surtout du fait que sa sœur l'écrasait en prenant toute l'attention, ne lui permettant jamais de se lancer lui-même. Le garçon avait l'air très heureux à Poudlard et libéré de sa sœur, dont il annonça l'absence, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

-Donc il ne manque plus que Hugo, compta Molly.

-Et Annily, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait dès qu'elle aura fini de bosser son histoire de la magie, elle prend beaucoup d'avance pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs en cours, prévint Lily

-Elle est un peu folle cette fille, plaisanta James

-C'est vrai que bosser ça tu connais pas, répondit sèchement Lily, avant d'ajouter à l'intention des autres : elle a eu quelques soucis l'année dernière, elle essaie de ne pas se retrouver débordée.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle sera en quatrième année, marmonna Albus

-Et Simon ? demanda Rose pour esqauiver une nouvelle dispute fraternelle, chose très fréquente chez les Potter.

-Il a dû rentrer chez lui hier soir, sa mère est très malade, indiqua Lily

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Albus

-Un cancer et apparemment son état s'est encore dégradé, dit tristement Lily

-Encore ? demanda Rose

-Elle est malade depuis des années et il y a eu plusieurs guérisons e rechutes, elle s'arrêta là et un court silence fuit observé

-Au fond on connait rien de ce petit et pourtant il est souvent avec nous, dit Scorpius. Il est seul avec sa mère ?

-Non il a deux petites sœurs et un petit frère, si je ne me trompe pas elles ont 8 et 10 ans et le petit dernier en a 6.

A ce moment là les frères de Lily découvrirent en leur sœur comme une expression qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, un mélange de coimpassion et d'amitié très forte.

-Quand on s'est disputés l'année dernière après un match il venait de découvrir que sa mère était en train de rechuter, je l'ai su hier, continua Lily, comme si elle avait tout d'un coup besoin de vider son sac.

Elle s'arrêta là car déjà Annily montait vers eux et derrière elle un groupe bruyant de supportrices venait d'entrer. Malgré leur position à l'écart, les Weasley eurent l'impression de ne plus être à l'aise pour parler et le sujet devint plus léger en attendant les sélectionneurs.

Arrivés en retard, les sélectionneurs l'étaient toujours moins que Hugo, qui arriva en plein milieu de l'échauffement, le visage radieux. Il s'excusa du retard puis dériva vite sur son motif : une partie d'échecs qu'il disait exaltante, contre un septième année. L'échauffement touchant à sa fin les sélectionneurs - le Pr Olivier Dubois, la directrice (qui n'avait qu'un faible rôle), le ministre des sports et la ministre des relations magiques internationales, compte tenu de l'enjeu européen – appelèrent les candidats à se mettre en 4 files, selon le poste recherché. Ils appelèrent d'abord les 9 poursuiveurs à se diviser en 3 groupes de 3, afin de faciliter les passages. Chaque groupe ferait 4 sessions de 3 minutes, une avec chaque candidat au poste de gardien. Le premier groupe à passer fut celui des trois poursuiveuses ayant joué pour Serdaigle l'année précédente : Lola Deauclaire, Madison Dursley et Alyssa Abbot. Elles furent époustouflantes et les Weasley voulurent qu'elles soient prises avant même de voir les autres prétendants, James se rappela alors que Madison avait dit s'entrainer régulièrement, malgré le fait que ses parents soient moldus, quand il l'avait vue cet été là. De plus elle avait déjà de l'experience en lancé de ballon grâce au handball, auquel elle avait joué dès l'âge de 7 ans.

-Elle déchire ta cousine ! s'exclama Louis

-Cousine au second degré, rappela Lily, qui appréciait Madison mais détestait sa sœur ainée, Eva.

Du côté des gardiens, aucun ne fut réellement spectaculaire à côté des poursuiveuses bien que chacun esquiva avec perfection quelques lancers. Le deuxième groupe à passer était celui d'Isabella, poursuiveuse de gryffondor que James et Albus espéraient ne pas perdre, Rowena, une poursuiveuse de Serdaigle et une certaine Jane Hucksley, une troisième année inconnue des terrains, étudiant à Serdaigle. Cette dernière se montra néanmoins très douée, largement à la hauteur de ses coéquipières d'un jour, pourtant beaucoup plus expérimentées. C'est devant elles que les gardiens se révélèrent un peu plus, se montrant tous plus ou moins équivalents.

-Le meilleur c'est Donhagan, s'avança James, le Poufsouffle.

-Je trouve Lacy plus douée, objecta Albus

-Tu n'es pas neutre vu que c'était notre gardienne, le contra Rose. Et moi je trouve que les deux Serpentard s'en sortent très bien.

Ils arrêtèrent de débattre quand le groupe suivant entra sur le terrain, il était composé de deux poursuiveurs de Serpentard : Alecto Moroz et Filius Boot ainsi que de la deuxième poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, Julia. Ils furent moyens par rapport aux autres mais ainsi un des gardiens, un Serpentard nommé Frank Connoly, montra sa faiblesse lors d'ls furent moyens par rapport aux autres mais ainsi un des gardiens, un Serpentard nommé Frank Connoly, montra sa faiblesse lors d'un mauvais tir qu'il n'évita pourtant pas. Les sélectionneurs renvoyèrent les poursuiveurs et les gardiens puis ils séparèrent les batteurs en trois duos, choisis par les concernés. Les deux Poufsouffle, John et Julien, devinrent l'équipe Jaune tandis que les deux Serdaigle, Jaden et Jason devinrent l'équipe bleu et le troisième duo l'équipe blanche, composée d'une Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor.

-Première manche entre les blancs et les bleus, vous devrez chacun protèger vos six joueurs : deux attrapeurs et quatre marionettes qui seront enchantées pour simuler les positions de vrais joueurs, ce matériel vous étant prêté par le ministère des jeux et sports magiques. Ces marionettes auront bien évidemment les couleurs de vos équipes et elles comptabiliseront les coups reçus. Vous jouerez chacun deux manches, une contre chaque équipe adverse. Quant aux attrapeurs vous devez attraper chacun le plus de vifs d'or possible, il y en aura 5. Le score de chaque duo de batteurs sera égal au nombre de coups donnés à l'équipe adverse auquel on soustraira le nombre de coups reçus par l'équipe alliée, le duo choisi sera celui ayant obtenu le plus grand score. L'attrapeur sélectionné sera celui qui aura attrapé le plus grand nombre de vifs d'or. Chaque manche durera vingt minutes et les bruits dans les gradins seront autorisés. Blancs et bleus à vos balais !

Au coup de sifflet les joueurs et les marionnettes s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le groupe d'amis resta silencieux pendant un temps mais le spectacle devint vite lassant, sauf pour James et Lily, qui restèrent à l'écart de la conversation, l'une cherchant le vif d'or, l'autre concentré sur l'action. Cepandant l'ainé était sorti par les petits « trouvé ! » qu'émettait sa sœur d'un ton joyeux et qui l'impressionèrent par leur nombre. Au final le bleu Finn Brocklehurst attrapa 3 vifs d'or, la blanche Emily Rivers en attrapa un autre et le bleu Basile Selwyn un autre. Vint ensuite la deuxième manche qui opposa les bleus aux jaunes et là encore Finn attrapa deux vifs d'or, Basile un autre et leurs adversaires, Willy Wagatail et Josh Rivers, en attrapèrent un chacun. Puis à la troisième manche, alors qu'Hugo, Louis, ses amis, Fred et Jules s'étaient éclipsés, les blancs gagnèrent deux vifs d'or grâce à Emily Rivers mais aucun de la part d'Isidore Flint et les jaunes gagnèrent les trois autres : deux par Josh Rivers et un par Willy Wagatail. Et même si les résultats ne seraient connus que le lendemain, tout le monde savait que Finn, le plus jeune des candidats, allait sûrement être sélectionné même si Emily Rivers pouvait l'être aussi, étant donné qu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui, qui était tout juste au dessus de la limite d'âge.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le secret de Scorpius

Ce matin là lorsqu'Albus, Scorpius et Rose arrivèrent à la table du petit déjeuner, les deux Weasley avaient l'air furieux.  
-Scorpius, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? s'exaspérait Rose  
-On est tes amis ! rajouta Albus  
Lily et Annily, qui étaient seules à la table, observaient la scène d'un air inquiet.  
Scorpius demanda un peu de temps à ses amis tandis qu'il servait à tous un verre de jus d'orange. Dès qu'il eut fini Lily demanda des explications, que Rose lui donna.  
-Scorpius gardé ça secret, dit-elle en tendant aux deux jeunes filles une photo.  
Sur l'image il y avait deux garçons d'environ 4 ans, des jumeaux. L'un et l'autre avaient de beaux cheveux blonds et une peau pâle, celui de gauche avait une coupe au bol courte alors que celui de droite avait les cheveux courts, leur seule différence apparente. Ils souriaient du même sourire, toutes dents sorties mais ce qui marqua Annily ce fut les yeux du garçon de gauche, ils lui semblaient si familiers…  
-C'est toi là ? indiqua-t-elle en pointant le garçon de gauche du doigt.  
-Oui, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Donc tu as un jumeau ? Pourquoi as-tu honte ? continua-t-elle  
-Je n'en ai pas honte et j'aVAIS un jumeau, dit-il en insistant sur le « vais ».  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda timidement Albus  
-Il est mort.  
Le jeune garçon prit avec poigne une cuillère de porridge, déversant une partie de son contenu sur Rose et un garçon que les amis ne connaissaient pas et qui se déplaça en marmonnant. Il y eut un silence et chacun se concentra sur sa propre nourriture, ne sachant pas quoi dire, arrêtés par le ton froid du jeune blond. Rose fut la première à trouver le courage de continuer, après un long silence.  
-On est tes amis, on veut t'aider et on se sent vexés que tu nous fasses pas assez confiance pour nous confier cette partie de ton passé, dit-elle au nom d'Albus et elle.  
-Il s'appelait Hyperion, lâcha Scorpius, il était le chouchou de mes parents, c'était toujours le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus interessant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père et ça leur plaisait bien à tous les deux, moi j'étais trop différent. On a été éduqués par une amie de nos parents, qui prenait en charge ses trois enfants, les deux filles Bulstrode et les trois enfants Moroz, avec nous on était 10. Hyperion montait les autres contre moi, il n'y a que les deux plus jeunes enfants de notre professeure qui étaient cools avec moi mais ils l'étaient en cachette car ils préféraient être du côté de mon frère, par sécurité. J'étais souvent seul et c'est là que j'ai commencé à dessiner, beaucoup. Un jour mon frère a trouvé un de mes dessins et l'a montré aux autres pour se moquer de moi, il disait que j'étais une fifille et que jamais je ne deviendrais un homme alors que lui serait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
Il s'arrêta et se tût pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre à manger.  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Lily, sa curiosité renforçant son courage  
-On lui a décelé une leucémie mais il était déjà trop tard, il a fait un traitement qui lui a fait perdre tous ses cheveux mais la maladie était trop avancée et aucun remède, magique ou pas, ne l'a sauvé. Il est parti juste après Noël, avant d'avoir eu 7 ans. Plus que jamais j'ai été délaissé, mon père avait l'air de regretter que ça ait été lui et non moi. J'étais plus seul que jamais..  
Il s'arrêta et noya le chagrin que son passé lui infligeait dans une nouvelle cuillère de porridge, accompagnée de plusieurs carrés de chocolat.  
-Je suis désolée, Scorpius, lui dit Rose en approchant son bras de l'épaule de son ami.  
-Laisse tomber. Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais, dit-il en repoussant le geste de son amie.  
Il se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle. Albus retint Rose de le suivre  
-Laisse le un peu seul, demanda-t-il à sa cousine  
-Ses parents ont essayé d'avoir d'autres enfants ? demanda Annily, qui semblait très concernée par Scorpius  
-Oui plusieurs fois, l'informa Rose. Ils ont commencé quand il était en première année, il a appris qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur, Isabella mais elle est née très grande prématurée et n'a vécu que quelques heures, il a à peine eu le temps d'être heureux une soirée et le matin il a reçu la terrible nouvelle.  
-Pauvre Scorpius, dit Annily en baissant le ton  
-L'année suivante il est arrivé à la rentrée en nous annonçant une nouvelle grossesse mais sa mère a fait une fausse couche quelques jours plus tard, continua Albus à la place de sa cousine.  
-Sa mère est retombée enceinte à la fin de l'année mais le petit garçon est né sans vie à la fin du mois de septembre l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens il était un peu distant à ce moment là, ajouta Rose  
-Ses parents sont encore en essai mais il n'y crois plus trop, il pense qu'il y a une malédiction sur sa famille, transmit Albus d'un ton plus bas  
Les amis furent interrompus par Simon, qui venait chercher les deux filles pour aller en cours de Potions. Il était essouflé et semblait pressé de les emmener. Elles le suivirent donc, laissant Albus et Rose seuls.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Résultats

Les résultats des sélections arrivèrent le vendredi soir, le professeur McMillan eut un mal fou à terminer son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal tant la classe de Lily était dissipée, en partie de la faute de la jeune Potter d'ailleurs. Le professeur enleva 20 points à chaque maison pour leur dissipation mais ne visa personne en particulier, à l'avantage de Lily. Dès que le professeur autorisa la sortie, cinq minutes avant l'heure habituelle, les élèves se ruèrent pour la plupart dans leurs salles communes, où la composition de l'équipe s'afficherait dès que la demie serait atteinte dans les horloges de l'école. Lily se préipita vers la liste sans Annily, qui préfera attendre loin de la cohue. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient Lacy et John, respectivement gardienne et batteur. Tandis que les concernés étaient portés en héros Lily regarda la composition du reste de l'équipe : les poursuiveuses étaient les trois poursuiveuses de Serdaigle : Lola, Madison et Alyssa, la deuxième batteuse était une Serpentard du nom de Marcy et le batteur était le jeune Finn Brocklehurst, ce qui déçut Emily Rivers, qui aurait adoré être à sa place et qui annonça se présenter à l'équipe de Gryffondor, le poste y étant vacant. Lily fut d'abord attristée par la nouvelle mais rapidement sa détermination reprit les devants et elle se décida à donner son maximum pour avoir la place. Ce qu'elle annonça à Albus, le seul du trio qui vint la voir.

-Où sont Scorpius et Rose ? demanda-t-elle à son frère

-Après notre cours commun de soin aux créatures magiques, Scorpius a foncé à la bibliothèque en attendant son cours d'étude des moldus et Rose est allée rejoindre Molly et Lucy au club des « rien à foutre du Quidditch », dit-il avec une pointe de ressentiment.

-Elle aime le Quidditch pourtant, non ? demanda Annily

-Il parlait du club étudiant, précisa Lily

-Et oui elle aime mais elle a dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre un peu. Elle adore rester avec Molly et Lucy parcequ'elle peut parler de cours.

Albus aurait certainement montré sa jalousie et tous les sentiments associés que lui causaient ce rapprochement entre cousines si son frère James n'avait pas secoué toute la salle en parlant si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, sa voix surement amplifiée par un des gadgets Weasley dont il avait toute une panoplie.

-Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai été nommé capitaine à la démission de Lacy, merci à elle d'ailleurs. Par conséquent c'est moi qui organiserait les sélections dimanche et, dans un souci d'impartialité, j'utiliserais les mêmes méthodes que celles employées pour l'équipe de Poudlard, je serais épaulé par la directrice et aurais même les vifs d'or utilisés dimanche dernier, en plus des souafles. Seul le poste de batteur n'est pas à pourvoir, pour les autres vous pouvez tous postuler en remplissant une des fiches que voilà. Vous pourrez me les rendre entre ce soir 18h et dimanche 10h, les sélections commenceront dimanche à 14h30. Tout retardataire sera immédiatement éliminé si il n'a pas de motif valide.

Il tapa un coup sur sa joue, sûrement pour désactiver le haut volume de sa voix, descendit de la chaise sur laquelle il était monté et posa sur une table une pile de bouts de parchemin, tous identiques. Lily attendit que l'attroupement autour de la table se soit dissipé avant de prendre à son tour un papier.

-Eh la p'tite, te présente pas pour rien, tu vas te faire mal, lui asséna un dadet qui prenait lui aussi un papier.

Lily lui ferma le clapet d'une de ses remarques cinglantes dont elle seule avait le secret mais elle était vexée, elle invita Albus et Annily à venir avec elle au club étudiant pour retrouver Rose, pressée de sortir de là.

-Coucou vous trois, les héla Rose de son air enjoué, vous venez pour travailler ?

Il y avait un soupçon d'étonnement dans sa voix, qu'Albus prit pour lui et qu'il contra par une réponse positive.

-Je viens réviser mon étude des runes, ajouta-t-il, comme pour justifier de son « oui »

Son excuse ne tenait cependant pas la route puisqu'il n'avait pas son manuel et qu'il dût en emprunter un aux jumelles avec qui il partageait le cours d'Etude de runes, Annie et Alice Thickey, toutes deux à Serdaigle. Il en profita pour rester avec elles, rendant ses révisions plus efficaces.

-Et vous deux ? demanda Rose aux deux filles

-On a un contrôle de Potions mardi, on va réviser.

-Ah oui ? Je crois que Lang va en faire un à chaque classe la semaine prochaine, supposa Lucy

Annily et Lily s'installèrent à une table vide et, tandis qu'Annily sortit ses cours de Potions, Lily remplit la fiche de James :

_Nom : Lily Potter_

_Année : 2_

_Vœu 1 : Attrapeuse_

_Vœu 2 : Poursuiveuse_

_Vœu 3 : …_

_Expérience : Matchs en famille réguliers depuis l'âge de 5 ans._

Lily avait en effet battu tous les records de sa famille en maitrisant son balai et le jeu dès l'âge de 5 ans, alors qu'Albus et James avaient déjà été considéré comme précoces en commençant à 6 ans et demi.

-Tu avais déjà tes affaires ? réalisa Lily après avoir rempli la fiche, en direction d'Annily

-Je comptais déjà réviser, j'aimerais partir d'un bon pied cette année, répondit la jeune blonde

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-elle en se rappelant des difficultés de son amie l'année précédente. On le fait ensemble ?

Cette proposition sembla ravir Annily et les deux filles se mirent au boulot, oubliant le Quidditch et le stress qui lui était associé.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Génèse (1)

Lily avait toujours su qu'elle était différente et le rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit là l'en convainca encore plus. Non, personne ne rêve d'une grand-mère qu'il n'a jamais connue, ou peut-être mais pas comme ça. Dans la profondeur de ses songes Lily avait vu distinctement la femme qui lui avait donné son nom, elle avait vu la profondeur de ses yeux verts, le détail de sa peau et même entendu sa voix. Pourtant ce n'est pas la précision des détails qui impressiona le plus Lily mais les paroles de sa grand-mère « Tu es spéciale Lily, je suis si fière de toi ! » elle avait dû le répéter de nombreuses fois car, même après son réveil, la voix continua toujours à résonner dans sa tête. Lily se leva et s'assit à la fenêtre de son dortoir, regarda par la fenêtre et se demanda à qui elle allait pouvoir parler, à qui elle allait pouvoir raconter ce rêve sans être prise pour une folle et sans blesser. Son père ? Cela réveillèrait la douleur de la perte de sa mère. Ses frères ? James blaguerait à coup sûr et Albus s'inquièterait, prévenant sa mère au plus tôt. Sa mère directement ? Elle serait trop angoissée. Un professeur, l'infirmière ? Cela pourrait prendre des proportions qui lui intimèrent de ne pas prendre le risque. Elle pensa encore à chacun de ses cousins et cousines mais aucun ne lui parut être le bon confident, notamment car elle ne voulait pas leur faire porter le poids d'un secret, d'un mystère. La réponse se révéla à elle sous la forme d'un bruit, venant du lit voisin. Annily. Lily réfléchit et se dit que même si leur rencontre avait été forcée et non spontanée, Annily était à ce jour sa meilleure amie et à ce titre elle pourrait sûrement conseiller Lily, ou même juste simplement l'aider à relativiser et/ou oublier. Elle nota donc son rêve sur un parchemin pour ne pas l'oublier, au cas où, et se rendormit.

Le matin, Lily se leva bien plus tôt que les filles de son dortoir et c'est sans bruit qu'elle ouvrit sa malle à la recherche de la tenue qu'elle avait sélectionnée la veille : un short en jean qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, des collants aux couleurs de gryffondor dessous et un T-shirt blanc conçu pour le Quidditch, portant les deux W symboliques du logo du magasin Weasley & Weasley Elle déballa son balai : l'éclair de feu de son frère James, qui avait aussi appartenu à son père et descendit avec. Sa destination fut le stade de Quidditch, où l'entrainement était autorisé jusque 8h15, puisque les sélections des Poufsouffles commençaient à 8h30. Elle y trouva Simon, qui s'entrainait déjà.

-Lily ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, tu es levée bien tôt !

-J'ai mal dormi, simplifia-t-elle, et toi alors ?

-Je vais tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe, en tant que poursuiveur. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Tu restes regarder ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec mes frères, Rose, Scorpius et Annily à 10h15 à la Grande Salle, le prevint-elle

Il sembla si déçu qu'elle lui proposa immédiatement :

-Mais je pourrais rester jusqu'à 10h.

-Oh tu sais on aura peut être fini à ce moment là, vu qu'on ne cherche que des poursuiveurs et un gardien, de toute façon les Serpentard arrivent à 11h pour sélectionner leurs batteurs.

-Impecc' alors, répondit Lily en souriant

Elle s'entraina avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée du capitaine, l'attrapeur de 3è année Basile Selwyn, un des plus jeunes capitaines que l'école ait jamais connu et des batteurs de l'équipe, plus âgés, qui l'aideraient dans sa mission. Puis il fut appelé sur le terrain, avec les six autres candidats. Basile annonça les modalités de sélection : classiques, chaqe candidat passerait deux fois, avec à chaque fois une équipe de 3 poursuiveurs différent et au sein de chaque équipe ferait 3 sessions : une par gardien. Il annonça une durée d'environ deux heures, ce qui attrista Simon puisque Lily partirait sûrement sans lui, ce qu'elle fit un peu avant dix heures, alors qu'il était en pleine session.

A la table des Gryffondor, il y avait un attroupement dans lequel on distinguait bien la voix forte de l'ainé, James, un garçon filiforme, grand en taille et avec des cheveux en bataille d'un chatain très foncé. A sa droite il y avait Lily, une jeune rousse aux yeux pétillants, marrons comme ceux de son frère ainé, à sa gauche une autre jeune fille rousse, plus âgée, et physiquement très différente. Ses cheveux à elle étaient frisés et retenus en une éternelle queue de cheval, qu'elle transformait parfois en une tresse. Ele avait le visage beaucoup plus tâché et un bouton sur son menton laissait entrevoir son adolescence avancée. Elle discutait avec le garçon assis à sa gauche, petit pour son âge il avait des cheveux noirs lissés contre son visage, bien plus ordonnés que ceux de son frère et des yeux verts qu'il tenait de son père. Ce garçon, nommé Albus, était en face de leur cousin, un adolescent aux yeux rieurs, contrastant avec tout le reste de son corps d'apparence calme et sérieuse, ce témpéramment confirmé par la cravate bleu et argent qui tronait autour de son cou. Le dénommé Fred mangeait avec appétit un bol de céréales, écoutant la conversation autour de lui. A la gauche de Fred il y avait Hugo, petit en taille mais grand en talent puisque les échecs étaient pour lui une passion qui l'avait mené à la compétition, bien des années plus tôt. Si bien qu'il ne pretait guère attention à la jolie jeune fille de son âge assise à sa gauche, Léonie. Quant à cette dernière, elle semblait passionnée par les dires d'Annily, sa voisine de gauche.

-J'avais 6 ans, racontait la jeune blonde, c'était les vacances d'été et mes voisines étaient toutes parties en vacances. J'étais donc seule et comme je suis enfant unique et que mes parents étaient souvent occupés, je jouais avec mes peluches. Un jour j'ai organisé une dinette avec mes peluches et elles se sont toutes transformées en humain, il y avait soudain 4 garçons et 2 filles de mon âge avec moi. On a joué toute l'après-midi et à un moment ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre à caue du bruit et elle a d'abord paniqué puis je lui ai raconté le « miracle », elle a comprit et m'a félicitée, disant que j'étais désormais une vraie sorcière. Elle m'a prise en photo avec les apparitions puis a tout fait disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. J'étais triste mais le week end suivant mes parents m'ont emmenés à une foire de sorciers et c'était super !

La jeune Léonie, souriante après cette histoire, se tourna vers les autres et demanda :

-Et vous, comment ça s'est passé ?

James commença :

-Malgré mes 4 ans de différence avec Lily, c'est elle qui a commencé. Albus et moi jouions sur la table de la cuisine et Lily était à l'autre bout, avec son pot de compote, elle avait même pas encore deux ans. D'un coup toute la vaisselle a commencé à sortir des placards et à danser autour de nous, notre mère a tout de suite pensé que c'était un de nous deux mais elle n'a pas réussi à nous arrêter et quand elle s'est tournée Lily riait et bougeait les mains. Ma mère n'y a pas cru alors elle a essayé de ranger la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette mais Lily a râlé et elle a ressorti toute la vaisselle. Et elle a montré plusieurs fois sa magie avant que moi-même je ne l'aie.

-C'est pas un peu tôt 2 ans ? demanda Léonie

-C'est très très rare, lui répondit Rose. J'ai fait des recherches et ils disaient que l'âge d'apparition se situe rarement en dessous de 5 ans, la moyenne c'est 7.

-Moi c'était 9, précisa Hugo, mes parents ont fini par penser que j'étais un cracmol puisque je ne pouvais que jouer aux échecs et n'avait jamais montré aucun autre signe. Quand j'ai transformé le jardin en piscine avec toboggans ils étaient tellement soulagés qu'on en a tous profité.

-Moi 6, continua Rose, j'étais chez nos grand parents avec Hugo et on s'ennuyait un peu, rien qu'en pensant j'ai fait apparaitre un cirque dans la maison, je te dis pas leur tête quand ils ont vu l'éléphant arriver.

L'anecdote déclencha un fou-rire général et James continua par une autre histoire.

-Moi j'avais 6 ans et demi, c'était à une fête de famille et Dominique me rendait fou alors j'ai pensé à une solution pour la faire taire et elle s'est juste transformée en poupée, soit dit en pasant ça faisait pas beaucoup de différence, à l'exception du bruit. Sa mère a hurlé et quand elle l'a raconté à la mienne j'ai passé un certain temps dans un coin mais ça ne m'a pas gêné.

Tous rirent et ceux qui connaissaient Dominique s'imaginaient bien qu'ils auraient sûrement eux aussi développé la magie à ce moment là si on les avait forcés à rester avec Dominique.

-Quand j'étais bébé elle m'a habillé comme une poupée, j'ai une photo c'est horrible, raconta Hugo.

-Et toi Albus comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Léonie à l'interessé

-Moi j'ai juste fait entrer du sable dans la maison pour pouvoir jouer avec, j'étais avec Lily et on s'est bien amusés. J'avais 5 ans.

-Et moi j'étais avec maman juste à côté, elle me pasait un savon et grâce à Al' je l'ai évité.

Il fit rire l'assemblée tout en montrant une fois encore cette complicité entre eux deux, la clé de leur réussite au Quidditch, souvent cachée sous leurs accrochages fréquents.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Génèse (2)

Le dernier récit fut celui de Scorpius, suite à une question d'Annily, et dès les premiers mots l'histoire se révéla bien plus triste que les précédentes :

-J'ai montré mon premier signe de magie à l'enterrement de mon frère, j'avais pas encore 7 ans et je trouvais la cérémonie trop triste et d'un coup des milliards de confettis de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs sont descendus du ciel et ont arrosé tout le monde, jusqu'au cercueil de mon frère. Je me suis tourné vers mon père et je lui ai dit que tout était bien plus beau comme ça, il m'a filé une rouste et ma mère lui a dit qu'elle était sûre qu'Hyperion était du même avis. Quant à mon frère il a montré des premiers signes de magie avant d'être diagnostiqué, il avait donc 6 ans et demi et il a juste fait léviter un verre mais mes parents l'ont félicité comme si il avait découvert un nouvel atome.

Il aurait peut être continué son récit si Simon n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là. Il salua tout le monde, même la petite Léonie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Alors ces sélections ? demanda Lily avec un réel interêt, tandis que ses frères écoutaient par stratégie.

-Très bien, je m'en suis bien sorti je pense mais il y avait des meilleurs joueurs donc je sais pas trop.

-C'est vrai qu'il y avait du niveau, confirma Lily

-Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Simon

-Quand tout le monde aura fini de déjeuner, chacun fera ce qui lui plait et on se retrouve à 13h pour le repas du midi puis chacun se repose et/ou s'entraine, les sélections commenceront à 14h30, annonça James

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans les minutes qui suivirent et Annily demanda à Scorpius de l'aider à réviser en Potions tandis que Lily partait avec Albus et Simon à la bibliothèque pour lire des livres de Quidditch. Quant à Rose, elle alla au club étudiant, où elle emmena Léonie et Hugo, ce dernier allant au club d'échecs voisin tandis que James rejoignait Léa à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Quand James arriva aux sélections, il était seul, Léa ayant préféré venir avant, à part.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Nous allons commencer ces sélections par les poursuiveurs et les gardiens. J'ai déjà fait les groupes alors inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. J'appelle donc Merwyn Muldoon au poste de gardien ainsi que Emily Rivers, Laura Nutcombe et Isabella Hooper, vous serez l'équipe rouge. Lily Potter, Léa Bloomwood et Eleanor Lufkin vous serez l'équipe bleue avec George Duke comme gardien, prenez les dossarts.

La dénommée Emily précisa que c'était son deuxième vœu mais James lui dit que ça ne compterait que plus tard. Il envoya les joueurs et lança le souafle puis démarra un chronomètre de 10 minutes. Dans cet intervalle de temps James observa chaque joueur et prit des notes tout le long. A la fin c'est l'équipe bleue qui remporta l'épreuve mais sans aucun commentaire James forma de nouvelles équipes.

-Merwyn gardien de l'équipe verte avec Riley Johnson, Lily Potter et Laura Nutcombe. George gardien de l'équipe jaune avec Eleanor Lufkin, Emily Rivers et Léa Bloomwood.

Lily désespéra de cette équipe puisque le dénommé Riley était un première année assez petit et Laura avait déjà prouvé son incompétence à la manche précédente. Il y eut de nouveau dix minutes de jeu et le petit Riley se révéla très doué, compensant l'incompétence de Laura. De nouveau sans commentaires James reforma deux équipes, cette fois c'est Léa qui ne jouait pas. A la fin des trois manches il rangea ses notes et annonça la sélection des attrapeurs.

-Il y aura chaque fois 5 vifs d'or en jeu. Ce sont des balles d'entrainement, elles sont donc programmées pour que chaque manche ne dure pas plus de 20 minutes. Il y aura 3 manches et à la fin de ces trois manches le candidat ayant attrapé le plus de vifs d'or sera nommé attrapeur de l'équipe. J'appelle donc Emily Rivers, Lily Potter, Riley Johnson et Laura Nutcombe à rejoindre le terrain.

La première manche dura à peine 10 minutes, Lily attrapa 3 vifs d'or et Emily 2 tandis que les deux autres candidats atterissaient les mains vides. La cinquième année qu'était Emily se vexa d'être battue par une fille aussi jeune que Lily mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. La deuxième manche commença avec un vif d'or pour chacune des filles et un pour Riley, qui en attrapa un deuxième alors que les filles firent une course pour le vif, que Lily remporta grâce à une dernière accélération du vieil éclair de feu de son père, que James lui avait donné à la réception de son nouveau balai, le Speedygo 4. Lors de la troisième manche, elles arrivèrent à égalité avec deux vifs chacune tandis que Riley avait le cinquième.

-Lily tu es notre nouvelle attrapeuse avec 7, Emily 5, Riley 3 et Laura 0. Merci à tous d'être venus, les résultats seront affichés lundi matin.

Les candidats quittèrent le terrain à l'exception de Léa et Lily qui aidèrent James à ranger.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Equipes

Lorsque l'heure du midi sonna, une grande partie des élèves se rua vers les dortoirs, où les capitaines avaient affiché la composition des équipes. Lily, quant à elle, s'était dirigée directement vers la Grande Salle avec Annily, où les autres membres du groupe d'amis devaient se rejoindre. James et Léa étaient déjà là et Lily se surprit à penser que ces deux là avaient peut être séché les cours, surtout qu'ils étaient là en même temps alors que James était en sixième année et Léa en cinquième.

-Vous avez été rapides vous deux, dit-elle après avoir salué son frère et celle qui pourrait être un jour sa belle-sœur.

-On a testé un nouveau truc, commença James.

-J'ai commandé des géllules chez Weasley&Weasley, ça s'appelle les Vit5, ça te permet d'aller presque aussi vite qu'un coureur olympique, continua Léa.

-C'est trop cool, ça nous permet de se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'école sans perdre du temps, ajouta James

-Vous voulez tester ? proposa Léa

-Non merci, je n'en ai pas l'utilité, répondit Lily

-Moi j'en veux bien une, demanda Annily à la surprise de son amie

Léa lui tendit une géllule et la prévint que la durée allait de 15 à 20 minutes selon les personnes. Annily eut à peine le temps de la ranger que déjà le trio composé de Albus, Scorpius et Rose avançait vers eux.

-On est pas allés voir la liste, commença Albus, on espérait que tu nous la dirait

-Bien sûr 'tit frère, répondit James d'un air amusé. Tu veux bien attendre Fred, s'il te plait ?

-Et Simon, il a demandé si on pouvait l'attendre, ajouta Lily

-Léonie aussi, elle me l'a demandé tout à l'heure, elle viendra avec Neela, ajouta Annily

-Je suis si populaire que j'attire les foules, ah, dit James d'un ton haut et moqueur qui lui était caractéristiques

-James tu vas finir par ne plus rentrer dans ton chapeau, si ta tête enfle encore, dit Rose sans détacher les yeux du livre de droit qu'elle avait entre les mains.

La tête que fit James fut si épique que toute la table se mit à rire, Léa comprise. C'est cette ambiance moqueuse qui accueillit les petites Léonie et Neela, suivie de prés par Simon qui, à son front en sueur, devait avoir couru et sans Vit5, lui.

-Coucou ! expira-t-il, avant que les filles n'ouvrent la bouche

-Salut Simon, lui répondit une Annily amusée

-Alors tu es pris ? dit simplement Lily, un peu plus directe que son amie

-Non, pas cette fois, mais j'essaierais à nouveau l'année prochaine

-On pourras t'aider pendant les vacances si tu veux, lui proposa Albus

-Merci Albus, répondit le jeune garçon au visage d'un coup plus souriant

Lily remercia son frère d'un sourire et Simon ajouta :

-Je verrais quand je pourrais me libérer, sinon on peut s'entrainer ici aussi

-C'est compliqué, répondit James, les équipes ont besoin du stade.

Simon se montra déçu mais l'arrivée de Fred mit fin à la discussion.

-Alors James, cette équipe ? lança-t-il, à peine arrivé

-Bon je crois que tout le monde est là donc voilà : déjà vous savez tous que Lily est notre nouvelle attrapeuse et qu'Albus et moi restons les batteurs. Pour le gardien il est vrai qu'ils étaient équivalents mais j'ai choisi Merwyn, d'une part car il est plus jeune et donc plus pérenne que George, d'une autre parceque le fait qu'il soit dans le même dortoir qu'Albus sera un plus pour la cohésion de l'équipe. Cependant George reste un potentiel remplaçant si Merwyn a un problème ou devient un problème. Pour les poursuiveurs j'ai bien sûr gardé Léa car on a tous vu son talent, je prends également le petit Riley Johnson car c'est un vrai prodige, et au vu de la performance d'Emily, qui était meilleure que celle d'Isabella, je lui ai proposé le poste même si ce n'était que son deuxième vœu et elle a accepté. Si elle n'est pas assez investie dans son poste j'organiserais de nouvelles sélections pour choisir entre Eleanor Lufkin et Isabella.

-Pourquoi as-tu remis en question le poste d'Isa ? demanda Rose, qui appréciait la joueuse

-Elle a été moins bonne qu'Emily et de toute façon elle a montré son infidélité à notre équipe en postulant à l'équipe de Poudlard, répondit James

-Emily aussi l'a fait, répondit Rose assez sèchement

-Elle n'était pas encore dans l'équipe, nuance, lui répondit James sur un ton neutre

-Isa m'avait confié qu'elle était moins motivée après ça, de toute façon, défendit Léa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas à James et qu'elle allait en profiter pour mieux se concentrer sur ses BUSEs.

-Quand ça ? demanda Rose

-Ce matin, James m'en avait parlé. Allez t'inquiète pas pour elle, ça va aller.

Rose ne sembla pas très satisfaite par cette réponse et Lily changea de sujet en demandant à Simon la composition de son équipe.

-Nos poursuiveuses sont trois filles dont une en première année, Lily Sykes et deux un peu plus âgées que moi : Mary Ackerley et Liz Davis. Le gardien j'ai pas fait gaffe, répondit ce dernier

-C'est quand le premier entrainement James ?

-Vendredi soir, 20h-22h, je sais c'est pourri comme créneau mais je l'ai pas vraiment choisi, l'équipe de l'école réserve le dimanche matin, les Serpentards le samedi matin, les Serdaigle l'après midi et les Poufsouffle le soir, il ne nous restait plus que ça et pourtant je suis allé demander ce matin.

-Et le dimanche après-midi ? demanda Simon

-On peut pas, le terrain est libre pour tous, pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans une équipe par exemple.

Durant leur discussion les élèves n'avaient mangé que l'entrée et ils commencèrent donc le plat : de la purée au choix pomme de terre, carotte, mélange des deux ou citrouille, avec au choix cervelas ou poisson pané. Durant celui-ci ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, parfois tous ensemble, parfois en petits groupes, avant de rejoindre chacun sa salle de cours.


End file.
